I could say it a million different ways
by EastSeaFishy
Summary: At first everything seems smooth. But when a nasty turn tears apart their relationship, how will Kyuhyun and Yoochun hold up? DBSJ self-imposed unlikely couple challenge YoochunxKyuhyun, Hint YunHae.


Disclaimers: Don't own DBSK or Super Junior or SMEntertainment... or KBS Music Bank... or anything else mentioned in this story. I only own the story... o_o

At first everything seems smooth. But when a nasty turn tears apart their relationship, how will Kyuhyun and Yoochun hold up?

DBSJ: Unlikely couple: YoochunxKyuhyun, Hint YunHae.

* * *

><p>"Who is <em>that<em>?"

Donghae looked up from his book. The two were sitting in the common waiting room for their chance to perform on the KBS Music Bank stage.

"Oh, of course you wouldn't know him, Kyuhyun-ah. You really haven't met anyone in the company yet right?"

Kyuhyun nodded, eyes not leaving the face of the young man across the room.

"His name is Yoochun. His stage name is Micky. You see those four other guys around him? Their names are Yunho or U-Know the leader, Changmin or Max the magnae, Jaejoong or Hero the lead singer, and Junsu or Xiah, known for his angelic smile. The five of them make up a band by the name of Dong Bang Shin Ki, or DBSK."

Kyuhyun had already stopped paying attention by the time Donghae had gotten around to introducing the rest of the members. Sure they were all really pretty, but Micky, as they called him, was a real looker.

Kyuhyun watched as he lazily raised a hand to push the hat off his face and up onto the top of his head. His eyes traced over Yoochun's shortly styled raven hair, his silky skin, his toned muscles, and his long legs. Oh his loooong legs.

He watched as Yoochun turned to the man Donghae introduced as DBSK's leader and quietly muttered a few words that Kyuhyun could not hear. Very slowly, Yoochun rose from his chair and pulled off his white shirt, revealing that very sculpted chest. Kyuhyun couldn't look away as Yoochun turned to the closet in the corner, pulled out a black dress shirt and suit, and flung them on with ease. Settling back down into his chair, Yoochun yawned with boredom. Kyuhyun noted absently that he was now wearing all black. All black except for that silver chain hanging from the front pocket of his jacket.

"Yah, Chunnie!" The call disturbed Kyuhyun from his reverie as Changmin, the magnae, and also the tallest member as Kyuhyun duly noted, threw something small and black at Yoochun, hitting him in the face.

Calmly taking the cloth from his face, Yoochun threw a subtle glare Changmin's way.

"Well, if you hadn't forgotten it, I wouldn't have had to throw it at you."

"You could have just walked over and given it to me."

"Coming from the lazy one lying in a chair."

Heechul, whose attention had been drawn by the conversation taking place across the room, walked up behind the chair Kyuhyun was seated in and slapped Kyuhyun's back.

"You and Changmin should get to know each other. You're both pretty snarky and sarcastic."

"Uh… Yea."

Heechul turned to Donghae.

"What's wrong with him? Wouldn't he normally have responded with, 'At least I'm better than you, Heechul-_ah_,' or something like that?"

Donghae looked up from his book a second time and glanced at Kyuhyun's glazed eyes and blank face.

"I'm sure he has a pretty good reason for being like that." He said knowingly. "Anyway, Heechul-hyung, aren't you _happy_ he didn't insult you?"

"Damn straight!" Heechul exclaimed and stomped away.

Donghae looked back to Kyuhyun, whose eyes had not left Yoochun's corner for an instant. He watched as his band's magnae watched Yoochun don the black finger glove Changmin had thrown at him. The outfit was now complete, and even Donghae had to admit that Yoochun looked amazing in his all-black suit, topped off with the classy black fedora and the black leather glove that only covered the ring and pinky fingers on his right hand. The black straps of the glove had been seductively drawn up his arm.

Grinning slightly, Donghae rose from his chair. Kyuhyun felt the disturbance next to him and unwillingly shifted his gaze from the man who didn't once take notice of him, to his friend who, to Kyuhyun's surprise, was making his way towards the corner in which DBSK was waiting.

"Yunho." Yunho turned from the mirror he was staring at.

"Donghae! How are you doing?"

"What, that's all I get?" Yunho chuckled.

"Fine you greedy punk, come here." Donghae jumped towards Yunho who caught him and spun him around, much to the amusement of the other DBSK members. Donghae smiled sweetly.

"I missed ya."

"Same here. Good to see you're back in business."

"Yeah. Oh, I've gotta go back now, my friend's waiting for me."

"Who?"

Donghae slyly gestured towards Kyuhyun, who was determinedly looking away from the group.

"What is he looking at?" Junsu chimed in.

"There's nothing there." Jaejoong continued, following Kyuhyun's gaze to the blank, empty wall.

"Your friend is _weird._" Changmin shot at him.

"He's the new member, right?" Donghae poked Yunho's cheek and nodded, noticing happily that Yoochun looked up at the "new member" before slowly closing his eyes and sighing deeply.

"Anyway, you look wonderful in matching outfits." Donghae gushed. "Can't wait to see you perform tonight!"

Donghae skipped off and plopped back into his seat besides Kyuhyun. Immediately, Kyuhyun's gaze snapped to Donghae's face.

"You didn't tell me you were that close with them!"

"Well," Donghae smirked, "you never asked."

"Come on Hae, tell me about him!"

"Later." Donghae said as the performance on stage came to a close. "We're up now."

* * *

><p>Throughout the whole performance, Kyuhyun's thoughts never left the man whose face he wanted so badly to see again. Although to him, those four minutes of song seemed like an eternity, he still worked his hardest and managed to convince the audience that his mind was solely on the performance.<p>

After their time on the stage was over, all of his fellow band members crowded around Kyuhyun.

"Nice first performance Kyu!"

"You really knocked them out. Nice job Kyu!"

But Kyuhyun didn't hear any of it. He was the first to rush back into the waiting room, where, to his dismay, Yoochun was nowhere to be found.

"He's up on stage, if that's what you're wondering." Donghae whispered into Kyuhyun's ear, startling him badly.

"H-he's performing now?"

"Yep. Along with my dear Yunho." Donghae chuckled.

Kyuhyun's eyes zoomed to the small screen mounted on the wall of the waiting room. He watched. And watched. And squinted his eyes and craned his neck.

"Why can't they make the screen bigger?" He grumbled.

* * *

><p>A few minutes later, an earth shaking applause rattled through the auditorium and five jumping members ran into the waiting room punching and joking with each other, exhilarated by their performance.<p>

Kyuhyun, based on his first impressions, always thought Yoochun was of the more reserved type. He watched them with wide eyes, and even wider eyes still as Yoochun approached _him_.

"Hey, new member of Super Junior. What's your name?"

"S-shouldn't you give your name first before asking for others'?" Kyuhyun asked shakily, sharp tongue somehow making its way back in the presence of this godly man. Kyuhyun mentally punched and slapped himself, cursing his tongue to the ends of the earth.

Yoochun chuckled.

"True enough, but I thought Donghae already introduced you to us." He said, winking at Donghae, off to the side. Donghae waved back. "Well, anyway, my name is Yoochun, Micky."

"Kyuhyun."

"Well, Super Junior's performance was truly incredible."

"I wish I could have seen yours, but the monitor was too small."

"We snuck out and watched you in the wings."

"You can do that?" Yoochun only smiled.

"Welcome to the showbiz, kid." Putting his hand on Kyuhyun's shoulder, he added in a whisper, "Why don't you come talk to me later? I want to discuss your lack of enthusiasm on stage."

Yoochun departed with a wink and a smirk, leaving Kyuhyun staring dumbfounded after the man he considered closest to being perfect.

* * *

><p>After the night of performances and celebrations was over, the Super Junior members headed back to their dorms.<p>

On the walkway to the building, Kyuhyun caught a glimpse of a familiar silhouette leaning against the wall, hidden in the shadows. Slipping away from the group without attracting attention, he approached the wall.

"I see you noticed I was here."

"What _are_ you doing here?"

"I thought we agreed to talk. Besides, our dorms are in the same building."

"What…?"

"That's right, we're a few floors up."

Kyuhyun watched as the once off street lamps flickered to life, casting prominent beams across Yoochun's face.

"What did you mean when you said I had a lack of enthusiasm?" Kyuhyun asked, wincing at the accusatory tone in his voice. Yoochun noticed them too, both the tone and the wince, and decided to let it slide.

"Well, you did. Up on stage, you looked like your mind was on something else. A performer's job is to give it his all, or the make sure no one notices if he doesn't."

"Well I fooled everyone except you."

"So you _weren't_ focusing."

"Dammit."

"What were you thinking about?" Yoochun asked, grinning suddenly.

"Why do you want to know?"

"It's a hyung's job to make sure his dongsaeng is doing well."

"… You're not even in Super Junior though."

"Does it matter? I'm still your hyung."

Kyuhyun just stared at Yoochun, still not able to believe that he was talking to this amazing person, alone and in the dark. He stared at Yoochun's sculpted facial features, which were illuminated by the distant lights on the street.

"You're looking very good tonight." Kyuhyun blurted out.

"So I've been told." Yoochun smiled slyly. He draped his arms around Kyuhyun's shoulders. "So what were you thinking about? What was on your mind?"

Damn that Yoochun. Didn't he know how captivating his smile was? Kyuhyun was drawn into his large mocha pools, those now so close to his face, drowning on his own lack of oxygen.

"Y-you." He sputtered out.

* * *

><p>The next thing he knew, he was in Yoochun's room.<p>

"How did I get here?" Kyuhyun asked dazedly.

"What?" Yoochun turned from the desk he was standing in front of. "What do you mean?"

"Like, how did I get here?"

"Uh, I asked you if you wanted to come up and you said 'sure'?" Yoochun looked at Kyuhyun with a worried look on his face. "Did you come back to the dorms drunk or something? I mean I don't smell alcohol on you…"

"N-no, I'm okay."

"You're weird Kyu. Well anyway…" Yoochun turned back to his desk, pulling papers out from the small shelf above it.

Kyuhyun took a look around the darkened room. It was small and tidy. A black-sheeted bed was in the corner, tucked away comfortably. There was a small light in the middle of the ceiling, dimmed to almost the bare minimum needed to see. A small keyboard and mic were hooked up to the computer sitting on a crescent shaped desk across from his bed. Simple shelves carved out of wood and painted black lined the walls. Kyuhyun approached one of them. It was packed with CD cases featuring all different types of music.

"Kyu." Kyuhyun turned around to Yoochun, just realizing how comfortable he was with Yoochun sudden lack of formalities and even use of pet names. Not knowing how Yoochun would feel if he dropped formalities, Kyuhyun went safe.

"Yes, Yoochun-hyung?"

"Donghae told me that you usually address your hyungs rather brashly. Why am I so different? Chunnie. That's what everyone calls me."

"You want me to call you Chunnie?"

"Yea, why not. Anyway, I heard from Yunho that the newest member of Super Junior 05 solidified the band into just Super Junior. What do you prefer? Singing or dancing?"

"I'm not much of a dancer…" Kyuhyun said sheepishly.

"Really? Let's see you then."

"What?"

"I said, let's see you dance." Yoochun walked over to the wall and pulled open a cabinet hidden in the wall. A black stereo system and speakers sat snugly atop a black cushion. Yoochun plucked a CD nestled between a speaker and the wall and showed its jacket to Kyuhyun.

"These are my favorite tracks." He put the CD in the slot and pressed play. Soft jazz with an underlying rhythmic drumbeat crackled to life. Yoochun turned to face Kyuhyun with his eyes closed. He started off slow, but soon had some sexy dance moves going, so slick and smooth.

"Come on Kyu! Let's see what you got."

Kyuhyun knew he'd look like a fool. But just watching the way Yoochun's body moved made him want to dance. He tried. Really, he tried hard. He tried to feel the beat and let his body flow. Nonetheless…

Yoochun took one look at Kyuhyun and broke down into giggles. He started laughing so hard that he couldn't keep on dancing. Immediately, Kyuhyun went stiff and looked at the floor.

"Hehe, Kyu, I see what you mean… hehe…" Yoochun gasped for air as he grabbed Kyuhyun's shoulders for support. Kyuhyun shook him off and pressed the stop button on the stereo.

He turned around to rebuke Yoochun for laughing but Yoochun was no longer behind him. Instead, he was by his desk again, shuffling papers around.

"You're more of a singer I suppose. Why don't you try singing this?" He said, a hint of laughter still dancing in his voice. Yoochun turned around and passed a sheet of handwritten lyrics to a still slightly grumpy Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun looked over the lyrics once.

"Did you write this?"

"Yep."

"Where is the melody?"

"There is none."

"Then how am I supposed to sing it?"

"Improvise Kyu, improvise."

Seeing the uncertainty on Kyuhyun's face, Yoochun walked over to the keyboard and sat down.

"How about this? I'll improvise first, and you build off of it. I'll play it through as many times as you like, but you'd better start singing before I get fed up with hearing my own voice."

Yoochun struck a chord on the piano. He started singing. This was improvising? Kyuhyun listened, awestruck, as word after word gushed out from Yoochun's lips, tumbling and flowing as if they had been rehearsed a thousand times.

The song went into a piano interlude. Yoochun's fingers glided over the black and white keys effortlessly. By the time the final verse had come around, Kyuhyun had the entire melody down.

Without pausing, Yoochun went back to the beginning of the song, singing and smiling serenely, eyes closed.

Kyuhyun joined in this time, starting off so quietly that at first, his voice was inaudible. But as the song wore on, his voice grew and grew, powerfully providing Yoochun with harmonies that could have only come with improvising if the two performers were totally in sync.

Soon, Kyuhyun had taken over the song. Yoochun listened, in a daze, almost forgetting to play the accompaniment. Not that he thought Kyuhyun really _needed_ it.

Kyuhyun's voice petered out as the final verse came to a close. Immediately, the piano music stopped and Kyuhyun turned around in surprise, truly expecting to have heard the final chords.

"Chunnie? Are you okay?"

"I… I can see why they picked you from all the applicants who applied to SM…"

"I'm really that good, aren't I?" Kyuhyun joked as he took in the gaze Yoochun was directing at him. _Him_.

"Yea…" Yoochun murmured. Suddenly, he started rummaging around in his pockets and eventually drew out a pen. He wrote with feverish haste, jotting down the notes and lyrics on music paper.

After five minutes, he folded the completed score into eighths and tucked it into his breast pocket. He contemplated a moment.

"Kyu, why don't you stay the night?"

"The Super Junior dorms are right below us." Came a voice from the door. Yoochun glared at it.

"Changmin, don't butt in. Go away."

Changmin cackled and withdrew his head from the crack in Yoochun's door.

"Anyway, wanna stay the night Kyu?"

"Won't that be weird?"

"Nope, not at all. You won't be the only one anyway."

"Excuse me?"

"Just come with me."

Kyuhyun followed Yoochun out of his room and into the kitchen. Jaejoong was at the stove, cooking something in a pot. He looked up as the two walked in.

"Hey Kyuhyun, what's up?"

"Jaejoong…. Right? It smells really good… hyung."

Jaejoong laughed, his melodic voice echoing around the kitchen.

"Don't force yourself to be polite. We're all family here, aren't we? Just one big SM family. Besides, you couldn't _possibly_ be worse than Changmin."

Changmin shot into the room and punched Jaejoong, who tried to hit him back but missed. Not wanting to fight in the kitchen where dangerous fire and knives made their home, Jaejoong again settled down grumpily in front of the stove and continued to stir.

"I heard that Jae. I'm not that mean." Turning to Kyuhyun, Changmin said, "Hey Kyu, nice job with Chunnie."

Kyuhyun only stare blankly at Changmin, giving off a what-are-you-talking-about vibe. Changmin just smirked, then grimaced as Yoochun did Jaejoong a favor and returned the previous one-touch with a smack to the back.

A sudden loud rapping on the door caused all the DBSK members to grin slyly at each other.

"Coming!" Called Junsu's voice from the couch in the living room.

"I'm here!" Sang a familiar voice as the door opened. Immediately, everyone in the kitchen rushed to the doorway and peeked around the corner.

Kyuhyun's eyes popped out of their sockets as Yunho zoomed by him and rushed towards the door.

"It's been so long, I almost forgot you did this every night!"

"I'm wounded, Yunho." Donghae said as he lightly stepped into the room smiling.

"Donghae used to visit every night?" Kyuhyun whispered to Yoochun.

"Yeah, and even when they were trainees, Donghae often visited Yunho in his room or they took walks around the area or… don't even get me started…"

"Where's Kyu?" Donghae asked brightly. Yoochun seized Kyuhyun and proceeded to drag him out into the open.

"Wai- wha- woah hold up." Kyuhyun protested, then immediately shut up as Yoochun finally succeeded in shoving him out into the open. "What's up, Hae?" Kyuhyun asked casually, trying to pretend like nothing was weird or awkward.

"Are you staying the night too?" Donghae asked excitedly.

"It's funny how everyone assumes I'm staying the night just because I'm ove-"

"But you are staying the night, right Kyu?" Yoochun interjected. "I mean, you should at least get to know your neighbors a bit, right?" He winked, and Kyuhyun caved.

"I-I guess so."

* * *

><p>Over the next four years, Kyuhyun and Donghae made weekly, or sometimes even daily, visits to the DBSK dorms whenever they weren't out doing performances. Yunho even had keys made for the two. One night, when Donghae and Kyuhyun had nearly finished making dinner, the five DBSK members returned, Yoochun, Junsu, and Jaejoong looking extremely grumpy.<p>

Over dinner, Junsu went on a long rant about how he thought his contract with SM Entertainment was rather unfair. Donghae and Kyuhyun shot Yunho and Changmin looks of slight confusion. Not wanting their friends to worry, Yunho and Changmin tried to soothe the three to lighten the mood.

"Aww… what does SM Entertainment know about this? Don't worry guys, I'm sure that once we give them all the information we have, it will all work out in the end! They'll see how ridiculous this contract is and that allowing us to partake in advocating other products will benefit them." Yunho said.

"Yeah," Changmin agreed. He chuckled a bit. "And if worst comes to worst, you could just sue SM and leave!" At this, Jaejoong, Junsu, and Yoochun cracked a smile.

"Haha, yeah right Changmin," Yoochun muttered as he grinned and smacked him lightly on the arm. "Like we'd do that…"

* * *

><p>Author's Note: Foreshadowing premonition... Anyway, I had this portion of the story floating around for the LONGEST time. I wanted to do an unlikely couple challenge and ended up randomly picking two members from different bands. I have the ending written too... I just can't figure out how to connect it. I would love to hear ideas ;D<p> 


End file.
